A Game of Chicken
by azure-aster
Summary: One-shot. When Kid Flash and Robin become bored from waiting for their friends to show up, they decide to play a slightly different version of the game Chicken. Kid Flash/Robin


**There is slashy goodness in here, so please press the back button on your computer if you're not into that stuff. ^^**  
><strong>Anywhoo, I love Young Justice, and I especially love KFRob and Red Arrow/Rob. :D**  
><strong>And omg, episode 10 was amaaazzzinggg~! Though I did miss Rob, KF, and Artemis a bit. D; Especially Robin. D;<strong>  
><strong>This is for a prompt on the YJ kink meme!<strong>

_**And again, there be slashy stuff on this fic. Just a heads-up.  
><strong>_

**But I don't know if this should be rated mature instead of teen. :( For those of you who read this, can ya help a geek out?**

* * *

><p>They were bored.<p>

They were incredibly bored.

Wally exhaled loudly, ignoring the glare that his friend likely was giving him. Robin's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses as per usual, but Wally knew him well enough to know that his exhalation did not go unnoticed.

The redhead scooped up sand with his hand, only to drop the mass back down into the ground. He wiggled his toes and leaned back.

"What's taking them so long?" he groaned.

"Don't know."

"I'm so bored."

"Just keep complaining, it'll make everyone else come sooner."

"Dude, sarcasm, really?"

Robin shrugged, "I have to entertain myself somehow. I'm bored too."

"Man, we shouldn't have promised that we'd wait until they came to go in the water."

"You know, we can always just... go in. It's not like-"

"No, dude! I can't let Megan down! How could you ask me to do something like that?"

"Alright, alright," Robin put his hands up, "geez, sometimes I wonder if there's ever a time she's not on your mind."

Wally ignored the comment and went back to staring at the ocean wistfully. His lower lip jutted out as he watched a pair of girls in kayaks splash water at each other. He desperately wanted to feel the cool liquid against his skin, his skin the sun had been beating down on mercilessly. Another groan escaped his lips as he again wondered why the rest of the team was taking so long to arrive.

"Hey, Rob," he muttered.

"What?"

"Wanna play chicken?"

The raven-hair stood up, taking a moment to dust off his swimming trunks. He grinned down at the speedster in front of him.

"Sure, why not?"

They started with twenty meters between them. Wally promised not to use his super speed, and counted down from three.

At the shout of go, the two dashed towards each other. Robin relished in the adrenaline rush, laughing as the air whizzed past his ears and as his feet pounded into the sand.

In the last second, just when it looked like they were going to crash, Robin jumped into the air and, using Kid Flash as leverage, leaped into a somersault. His sunglasses flew off during the flip, and he just managed to put them back on when Wally whipped around to face him.

"Hey, you cheated!" Wally yelled.

"Did not. I went _past_ you. I _won_," the acrobat retorted.

"Riiiggghht. Whatever... you're entitled to your _wrong _opinion."

"What, you can't accept my awesomeness?"

"What awesomeness? Ohhhh, you mean the one that doesn't exist? Because I totally accept that."

Before Robin could respond, Wally closed the distance between them and poked the shorter teen on the chest.

"You know what? We'll play another round of chicken, and this one you won't be able to cheat in."

"Pff, what is it?" Robin poked his friend's chest as well.

Wally's grin widened.

"Gay Chicken."

Robin crossed his arms, "And what exactly is that supposed to be?"

"This," Wally said and placed a hand on Robin's forearm.

"I don't get it. What-"

He froze when he felt Wally's hand clamp onto his bicep. Shifting awkwardly, he wondered exactly what the redhead was doing when he felt a thumb trace circles on his shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell?" he yelped, slapping Wally's hand away.

"You didn't know what Gay Chicken was, so I was showing you how to play," Wally laughed, "I should just be declared winner already, you would've lost already if this had been an actual round."

Robin flushed red as he stomped back to where their beach umbrella was propped up and their towels were laid out. With pursed lips, he huffed and sat on his towel rather moodily. His eyes darted up as Wally approached him.

"Oh, come on," Wally dropped down onto his own towel beside Robin's, "don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not being a sore loser."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you retreat back under this gloomy atmosphere?" Wally waved his hand, indicating the large shadow the umbrella cast.

Instead of answering, the raven-haired teen took off his sunglasses and looked directly into Wally's eyes. His unyielding gaze prompted the speedster to lean back.

"Uh, Rob? Rob, you're kinda freaking me out," he stammered.

"Shh," the teen placed a finger on Wally's lips, "Call me by my real name."

At this, Wally bolted out from under the umbrella.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but-"

His eyes widened when Robin burst out into laughter.

"I won, I so won! You should've seen your face!" Robin choked out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, ha ha," Wally muttered, the blush still burning on his face,"you're such a dick."

"The one and only," Robin giggled.

Wally sat back down, looking right into those deep blue orbs. He gulped, attempting not to waver under Robin's challenging eyes. He scowled at the other's raised eyebrows.

"We're gonna play for real now, alright? This is an actual official game now."

Robin shrugged. "Alright, Mr. I'm-taking-this-way-too-seriously," he sniggered.

"Shut up. Now," Wally placed his hand on Robin's knee, "you nervous yet?"

"Um, no?"

Wally moved his hand up higher.

"How about now?"

"Ah... no."

Robin's face was pink by the time Wally's hand had traveled up to his inner thigh. Yet, he refused to voice his discomfort, and it was Wally, in the end, who stopped due to embarrassment.

The speedster attempted to run his hand over his hair nonchalantly when he pulled back. His eyes darted everywhere, refusing to land on Robin. "Uh... it's your turn now," he coughed.

"Alright, here I go," the younger teen exhaled. After a quick glance around the area, he placed his left hand on Wally's shoulder and his right hand flat on Wally's abdomen. It took every bit of his concentration to make himself ignore how the tight stomach moved up and down as the redhead breathed. His lips stretched into a thin line as the blood rushed to his ears.

Though he did smirk seeing Wally bite his bottom lip.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked with a grin.

"Ha! As if," Wally threw his head back and laughed.

It was a shaky laugh.

Robin slid his hand upwards tentatively, pulling it away abruptly upon reaching the other boy's chest.

"Your turn," he muttered.

A shiver ran up his spine when Wally leaned in and blew on his ear. He inhaled sharply as the redhead ran his tongue along the edge of his earlobe.

When Wally pulled back, there was different look in Robin's eyes.

Before the redhead could comment on them, ask about them, or even say anything at all, the younger teen surged forward and pressed his lips against his own. Wally's eyes widened briefly, and then closed as he relaxed.

If Robin wanted to play the game that way, he wasn't going to back down.

He kept Robin from moving back by tangling his hand into those black locks. It didn't take much coaxing to get the other boy to open his mouth for a deeper kiss.

A towel, he didn't know which, tickled his back as he was pushed onto the ground by the suddenly very enthusiastic, squirmy acrobat on top of him.

Robin eventually broke the kiss, groaning at the warm hand dipping into his trunks.

"Hey, Rob," Wally panted, "has anyone told you... how nice your ass is?"

"Am I really supposed... to... answer that or- nngh..."

"A really nice, _tight_ ass."

The only warning Robin gave was a quick glare before he bit Wally on the shoulder. He smirked as he watched red blossom from the edges of his teeth marks. Then a frown settled on his lips, much to Wally's confusion.

"Did you hear that?" the raven-haired teen whispered, tilting his head in the direction of the mountain that was serving as their team's HQ.

Wally lifted his head and did indeed hear something.

Voices.

Voices belonging to their teammates.

"Shit!" Robin hissed, scrambling off his friend. He found his sunglasses and jammed them on. He looked at Wally, who was sitting up and readjusting the younger teen's hair for him.

"KF, you've got... you've got some saliva on your lip," Robin flushed.

Wally had just finished scrubbing it off when M'gann swooped down in front of the two heroes.

"Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long for us to get here. Kaldur was convincing Red Arrow to come to the beach with us," she said, clutching one of her arms.

"N-No biggie," Wally croaked out.

"Hmm...? Wally, your face looks a little pink... and your lips are more red than usual. Yours too, Robin."

"KF and I took a walk while waiting for you guys, I guess we forgot to put on some sunscreen," Robin explained when the speedster couldn't think of anything to say, "and redder lips are a sign of dehydration."

"I see. I'm sorry we took so long," Megan's head drooped.

Wally was by her side in less than a second. "It's cool, Megan! We promised to stay out of the water until you guys came after all," he said.

"But-"

"No buts! I chose to stay out for you."

"Well, thanks, Wally," Megan smiled faintly.

"Now that you are here, I think it's about time me and Wally hit the water," Robin said as he grabbed Wally's arm and basically dragged him towards the ocean.

"Dude! What-"

"We have to hide that bite mark before the others see, idiot. Now, come on!"

"Oh. Yeah. I'll race you!"

Robin shook his head as the redhead dashed into the water using his super speed. However, he sprinted into the water as well.

By the time the team and Red Arrow were leaving the beach, the sun had been setting. The sky was a faded hue of red as the sun peeked from behind clouds.

Robin and Wally the lagged behind the rest of the team. The latter grabbed the acrobat by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. His lips curved upward into a goofy smile.

"You lost, by the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gay Chicken. You pulled away first. You _lost_."

Robin's eyes narrowed, and then a smile formed on his face. He caught Wally by surprise with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright, I concede. But, we'll see who loses next time."

It took until Robin cackled, entering Mount Justice, for Wally to reply with a grin.

"I'll see you to that challenge!"

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or comment. :) Oh, and please point out any grammatical errors~!<p> 


End file.
